


The devil and the holy water

by Andy_Stark



Category: Loki and the Loon, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Stark/pseuds/Andy_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU!) Thomas is a priest who believes in what he does and really loves his religion ... But recently in his life joined another god ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The devil and the holy water

The church slowly empties.

The priest waits until they are all out, before to breathe a sigh of relief and turning toward to the crucifix to thank God.

-Thank me, Thomas, not him ...- Hisses a voice behind him, that makes him cringe.

-Please, Lord, please ...- The priest whispers, clenching his eyes and joining hands, taking them up to the face.

-You pray your God but you believe in me ...-

-I don't believe in you, Loki!- Tom screams, turning to the raven-haired man, who grins, mischievous.

-You do not believe in me but you call me by name ...- Loki whispers, letting the thin veil that covers him slowly slides down.

He touches gently Tom's chin with two fingers, amused.

Tom squeezes his crucifix pendant, keeping his eyes tightly closed.

-Look at me, Thomas, we know both that you want it ... You should ask me, not him ... If you don't believe me, why don't you open your eyes ...?-

Tom swallows, clutching the crucifix, until getting hurt.

-Because you are the devil ...- Barely whispers, intoxicated by feel Loki's breath on his lips.

-And you're holy water, Tom ... And the water evaporates easily, in contact with the heat ...- Loki drops all his clothes, approaching more to the priest.

-Stay away from me. ..- Whispers the churchman, while he walks away from him until he bumps into the marble altar.

\- I could get you here ... It would be fun, isn't it..? On your precious altar, while moan my name and you beg for more ...- The mellifluous voice of God creeps in human's mind, causing him to blush.

-No! This is the House of the Lord! Must not be desecrated!- His voice reverberates throughout the Church.

Tom swallows again, embarrassed.

Loki smiles, prompting him to sit on the altar. -But it is too late, you know ...- He whispers, in one breath, with warm voice, caressing his thighs covered by the tunic and pants.

But Tom feels suddenly naked.

-It's never too late, our Lord..- He mutters confusedly, agitated.

-Your Lord..- The god corrects him, approaching to his lips.

-My Lord is merciful and he knows that ...- He begins to speak, before he's interrupted by a bite on the neck.

-That you like to sin with me ... Know that you like to hear the Hellfire consume you ... He knows that although you continue to call him "my Lord", you don't belong to him... I am your Lord, Thomas...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad English D: This is the translation of http://archiveofourown.org/works/1342627


End file.
